1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a protective enclosure for a numeric controlled machine tool, and in particular a tool grinding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of protective enclosure is constructed of side walls which completely enclose the machine tool, or at least in those areas which are accessible by persons. Insofar as machine tools are set up free standing in a work space, the side walls are constructed to completely surround the work tool machine. As a rule therefore this type of protective enclosure also has a roof or ceiling element, so that the machine tool is completely closed off on all sides.
On the sides doors, as a rule sliding doors, are provided, through which access can be had to a work area of the machine tool. The doors are provided with a safety locking (interrupt) mechanism, which is connected to the machine controller. This serves to ensure that a work process only begins after the doors have been completely closed. On the other hand, the machine tool is immediately brought to a halt when the doors are opened during the running of the work process. With respect to the manner of operation, and the overall design of the safety system, there are various regulations which exist and have an impact thereon, such as for example the CE Regulations.
A disadvantage of this type of safety enclosure is the high cost of assembly and transport, since the protective enclosure is a component of the machine tool. Further problems occur during operation, insofar as attendance, maintenance, repair and cleanup operations are to be carried out. It is usually expedient to dismantle parts of the protective enclosure, in order to have access to certain places.